Lost Kingdom
by Megumis
Summary: Princess Berlitz must flee to another kingdom with her servant, Lucas. Where will they go? The Shinji Kingdom... But why does she now have to marry him? Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping.
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! I am gonna a start a new series although my first priority is "Forgotten Fables" so if you can read that it might be fun.**

**Review if you enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Take cover!"

More screams echoed through the kingdom, the princess ducked and covered her head as she heard the enemy soldiers invading the kingdom.

"Dawn!"

The blunette lifted her head as she saw her servant running towards her, a deep gash in his forehead.

"L-Lucas?!" Dawn screamed as she ran into his arms, "Where is my mother and father?" she cried loudly, Lucas dragging her away from the battlefield.

"I don't know! The army will take good care of them, we have to escape!" Lucas yelled back to her shielding her head from the rubble falling from the roof.

"W-we can't leave them!" Dawn screamed louder, stepping over a dead knight.

"We have to!" Lucas yelled back, pulling her into the forest which was sat behind the castle, the blunette couldn't see as her eyes grew blurry with tears, the last thing she remembered was Lucas comforting her.

"Everything will be... alright."

* * *

"Sir, have you heard about the Berlitz kingdom?"

"Yes, it is none of my business." The king said, settling back into his throne.

"But..."

"I said it is none of my business! Get out of here." He commanded, sending a threatening glare towards the raven haired solider.

* * *

"P-Please! Help us!" Dawn awoke to Lucas hammering his hand on the gate of another kingdom.

"L-Lucas?" Dawn mumbled, clinging onto his neck as she was sitting on his back.

"Who is it?" A stern voice yelled, Lucas coughed and readied his voice.

"Princess Berlitz of the Berlitz kingdom. Also Lucas, her servant." Lucas yelled loudly, his clothes were ripped and muddy (as were Dawns)

Dawn heard quiet mumbling as she nearly blacked out again. She would of if it wasn't for the wooden gate opening.

"Enter!"

Guards surrounded the gate as the pair walked in, Dawn dropped to the ground and landed on her feet seeing as she was now able to walk properly while leaning on Lucas.

"We must see your king." Lucas pleaded, the same raven haired boy nodded.

"Follow me, I shall take you there. Everyone else you are okay to leave." He smiled, walking besides Dawn, "Allow me, Lucas."

He wrapped his arm around Dawn and carried her slightly as she shuffled along to the kingdom, "I guess she is still in a state of shock, she should rest before we do anything, I will let you stay in my house for now and then tomorrow we can talk to the king." The knight explained, pointing at a nearby house which looked pretty fancy.

"That is my house, come along."

Lucas sighed, sitting at one of the tables in the house, the raven haired boy walked over again.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I am Ash. Head-Knight of the Shinji kingdom!" Ash bowed,

"N-No need to bow... I am just the princesses servant." Lucas stuttered, not used to any kind of special treatment.

"Sorry, I am just used to bowing to the king. Not a lot of any other interaction is allowed with the towns people unless there is any sort of trouble.

"Oh." Lucas coughed, feeling an awkward silence coming on.

"You can stay in the spare room, I shall take the couch but right now please excuse me as I must tell the king otherwise he will be more angry than he will be."

"Ah, I think I know this king, youngest king in the country."

"So you do know, yes. He is, Now I will only be a few minutes or so." Ash stood up and tucked his chair in.

"Feel free to raid the cupboards." He smiled before leaving.

* * *

"King Shinji! I was just looking for you!" Ash ran up to the king, bowing quickly before straightening his clothes.

"Ash, what is it now?" The king rubbed his temples, a headache taking over his head.

"Princess Berlitz and her servant appeared at the gate about a hour ago."

"So you sent them away?" Paul turned to face him, a sour expression on his face.

"Ah... well... Not exactly-"

"What do you mean, _not exactly!"_ Paul stepped closer.

"The princess looks weak and we were all they had left! I let them stay in my house for now so they can rest up." Ash explained, wincing at the glare Paul was sending him.

"They might come in handy..." Ash tilted his head, trying to reason with the king.

"How so?"

"How good is a king without a queen?" Ash mumbled, looking down. He'd be grateful if he didn't get killed for letting strangers in.

Paul seemed to think this over. "I shall meet them tomorrow, until then. Send the head maid, Misty to them."

"Alright!" Ash grinned, shooting his hand into the air.

"And if this is to ever happen again..."

"...My head will be on your wall." Ash finished for him, his face paling and he turned away to head to the basement to fetch the maid.

* * *

"Princess Berlitz? Hm... Oh her! She is so pretty, I saw her once when the kings had a meeting, she was there with her father, Cyrus."

"Yeah, she is staying in my house so pack some things and I will meet you there!" Ash patted her back and headed up the stairs, the ginger headed towards the Maids base.

Morning came quicker than ever, Dawns eyes fluttered open as she heard an older woman humming gently.

"E-Excuse me, who are you and where am I?" she asked, sitting up in the brown bed and looking at the ginger who was dusting.

"Oh, hey - you are awake! I am Misty, head maid at Shinji kingdom. And that is where you are." Misty sat on the be, "are you ok? you seemed pretty shocked from what I saw yesterday."

"I'll be fine. Where is L-Lucas?" Dawn rubbed her eyes, surprisingly her hair was perfectly normal and not all poofy.

"Lucas? ... Ah, your servant. He is staying in the spare bedroom."

"Oh. Thank you!" Dawn put her toes onto the cold marble and stood up, she was still in her muddy torn dress.

"And about your dress, I was told by the king to give you a new one." Misty said as she held out a fancy dress in front of her.

"T-This ... for me? From the k-king?" Dawn gasped, placing her hands elegantly on her chest.

"Yeah, come along and lets get you cleaned up." Misty put her hand around Dawn and led her to the bathroom.

* * *

"Paul?" Ash asked, poking his head into the room.

"Its King Shinji when we are in public." Paul muttered, placing his hand over his mouth.

"I have brought Princess Berlitz." Ash replied, totally ignoring Paul to his annoyance.

A cough was heard, loudly and obviously fake.

"...and Lucas, her servant." Ash added, leading the pair into the room.

Dawn fidgeting with the long sleeves of the dress, it was a bright purple one which fell just above her ankles, the sleeves were long and the collar was a bright white.

It was fastened tightly around her waist with a white ribbon tied in a knot. "Hi." Dawn bowed, Lucas stared at the king, feeling indifferent about him.

"I'm not sure about him..." Lucas whispered to Dawn, his glare was telling him enough...

"Quiet." Paul snapped, standing up and taking large steps towards them.

"I'm... Dawn?" Dawn mumbled, taking a tiny step backwards.

"I know that, troublesome girl." Paul turned again, flicking his hand to tell Ash to come over.

Dawns face turned red with anger,** "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"**

"Hmm... That temper doesn't match that pretty face of yours." Paul raised an eyebrow, angering this girl was pretty fun.

Lucas put his hand over Dawns mouth as she started to yell again, "U-Um... excuse... the princess."

"Whatever." Paul scowled and then turned again to Ash.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I agree." Paul smirked, watching as Ashs face dropped with shock.

"Y-You agree?"

"Of course, what is a king without a queen... So I shall_ marry_ her." Paul pointed at Dawn as her eyes widened.

"For power of course... Unless you want to be kicked out off the kingdom and sent back to your own, where it is being attacked." Paul explained, crossing his arms and staring at Dawn with an evil look upon his face.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUNN!**

**Who expected that, hm? ... HMMM? No one! NO ONE DID! -evil laugh- Oh... Umm... Right, yeah. Sorrrry! Review puh-lease**

**I will love you foreeeever! **

**-Megumi,**


	2. Tears

**Dawn Berlitz **

"You want to what!" was what I had yelled. The king merely stood, a smirk placed upon his stupid handsome face. Wait, what! He placed his hand under my chin, pulling my head up so I was staring at him in the eyes, they were such an unusual colour.

Instead of blue, green or even brown they were simply gray - don't get me wrong, it looked mysterious and surprisingly fit him but still, it was a little weird.

"You can't!" I turned my head sharply, ripping it from King Shinji's harsh grip to stare at Lucas.

"Oh, I can and I will. Unless you want to be kicked out, my kingdom. My rules." The purple haired demon chuckled lightly, obviously a bit forced but who was I to judge.

"Paul-" Ash I think it was tried to but in,

"King Shinji." He corrected Ash, turning his head a little.

"I don't think her parents will approve." Ash trailed off when Paul or whatever his name was glared, mumbling something about how stupid he was to even hire Ash.

"The wedding is in thirty days, I shall be gone for seven of them so Misty and Ash shall take good care of you. Lucas, I have set aside some things for you to do since you'll be staying with us." Paul paced a little, I widened my eyes. So I basically had twenty-two days to get to know him? Would the wedding be on the thirtieth day or... He didn't give me enough information!

"Dawn, hey Dawn! Don't panic. Steady your breathing!" Lucas wrapped me in his arms, my head pressed against his chest, suddenly someone tugged me away from Lucas' body head as I hit against something much harder. "Hey!" I heard Lucas protest as I had another arm wrap around my shoulders.

"What? She is my fiance, not yours." Paul said, I could basically feel his smirk on his lips even though I couldn't see him. I looked up to see him just behind me, his arm protectively moved to around my waist.

"You..." Lucas growled, trying to control his own anger.

"I what?" Paul narrowed his eyes. I felt my own cheeks heat up as I realised how close I was to him. Ash just watched in horror as Paul stepped forward, I nearly tripped as I was tugged forward as well.

"I think you shouldn't argue with him... Um... Lucas." I butted in, trying not to anger any of them more.

"I think you should agree with her, Lucas." Paul snarled a little, copying my sentence as Lucas stared at me, anger flared in his eyes before it was replaced by disappointed.

"Dawn, go back to my house and you can stay there. Misty will accompany you. Lucas you can get started on your tasks, Ash will go with you." Paul instructed, removing his arm (which he had probably just placed around me to irritate Lucas even more).

"Tasks? And what are they?" Lucas seemed calm though his voice said otherwise.

"Clean the castle, the horse stables, the armoury." Ash listed off from the top of his head, Lucas' jaw dropped.

This was going to be terrible.

* * *

**Misty Waterflower**

When the little dispute was over I was called in to collect Dawn, she seemed quite shocked and tired from everything that had happened recently. I took her to King Shinji's house which was three times bigger than any other houses in the kingdom. She seemed to relax more when we were settled in.

I had took her to Paul's room and took her on a tour, then she sat in front of the fire and cried. She must be so worried about her parents and the rest of the solider's. To have to flee from battle without knowing anything. If her parents are dead, if the kingdom has been taken over or if they had regained control.

I didn't know how to act about the whole thing, I simply wrapped my arms around her and acted as motherly as I could. I think she really appreciated it. Someone to talk to and let out all her emotions.

I don't think there was much people to talk to in her kingdom, what would happen after the wedding? That was something she had asked me but I wasn't ready to answer that.

I don't know if she'd have to live in this kingdom or she would be sent back to hers, if Paul really was serious about it then I wouldn't doubt she'd be staying her. Cyrus and Johanna would of course go mad, they might even attack but as long as they were actually married then they couldn't do anything.

I realised I haven't actually talked much, just listened to all her stories. They didn't even have to do with what was going on, just stories she had thought about when reminiscing**.**

It was depressing to hear about all her happy memories and how they might never happen again. On her birthday, no matter what age she would of got a hand-made sweater from Johanna.

"But... I might never get anything again!" Dawn cried out, my shoulder was probably tear stained and I was pretty sure she was really tired still.

It had been hours before the door had slammed closed after opening. A silouhette appeared around the corner before Ash appeared. "Good evening!" He grinned, walking over to us.

He didn't even notice Dawn's expression as he sat besides me, leaning forwards.

"Paul's not going to be here until tomorrow, he's got really important stuff to do before he can actually come home and then in seven days starting in three more days he'll be gone! He's scheduled some things for Lucas. Poor Lucas!" Ash smiled, speaking in a soft manner.

Ash was a really nice guy, I hadn't really known him long as I had just been appointed head maid after our last one passed on, she had quite long brown hair, her eyes were really green and she was extremely nice, I think her name was Leaf.

Her head had been chopped off and put into the fire, her husband has been devastated. Gary, he was one of Ash's friends. They were all childhood friends, I can't remember why Leaf had been put to the guillotine but I think it had something to do with theft, she was quite poor despite Gary's job, and hers.

I shook my head, snapping out of it as I looked to my left to see Dawn getting hugged by Ash, he was laughing gently as she whimpered something about how her father used to always pretend to forget Christmas.

"Let's go to bed now, yeah? Hey Mist," My name was Misty... "Can you help me get her up?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but my names Misty!" I stood up, grabbed Dawn and slung her arm around my shoulder.

"S-Sorry!" He said nervously, stepping back a little, "Anyway, I'll be going now. I don't want to overstay my welcome! I'll see you tomorrow, Mist." He smiled before running out the door, how did he get appointed head knight!

* * *

**Raise your hand if you've been very inactive! *raises hand***

**Raise your hand if you've not updated in forever! *raises hand***

**Raise your hand if it is too short because it's really late but you wanted to update it anyway! *raises hand***

**So I'm alive... I guess. Maybe. I'm a zaaaambie~ I guess. **

**So I'll go now, please um... Review it and share it with yo pets! Tank yar! **

**-Megumi**


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys! It's me, Megumis here with another update! This is dedicated to IchigoHatake for giving me some good ideas for the story and just overall being a good friend! Thank you for all the support on the story!**

* * *

**Dawn Berlitz**

It had been two days, surprisingly I haven't seen that stupid arrogant big meanie Paul, yeah! Thats right, Paul. Not King Shinji or whatever his so called "loyal" subjects call him.

He is meant to leave on his big trip thing tomorrow, I have no idea where he is going and he refuses to tell me... Okay so I asked Ash to ask him because I didn't want to see him, I also met a new guy the other day. His name was Gary, Misty had told me about him just the other day.

I felt really sorry for him, losing his wife like that, if only she was still here and maybe she could of helped me as well - she sounded like a really nice woman from Gary's stories.

"Dawn, the king has requested you." Ash walked into the house, Paul's house to be exact. I rolled my eyes and stood up, he kept on giving me expensive dresses to wear instead of just pants and a suitable shirt, I mean yeah I was really grateful becaue I LOVE dresses but this was a bit much.

Even my kingdom couldn't afford the jewels on this dress which was a dark purple in colour with no sleeves but diamonds encrused at the heartshaped collar. I loved it, but even if you put a gun to my head I wouldn't admit it.

"No." I crossed my arms, Ash sighed almost knowing I would be so stubborn about it.

"Okay, Lucas is to get killed in front of the king-" Ash started,

"God damnit!" I yelled out, grunting in frustration as I followed Ash out of the house, a smirk almost on his lips as if he found this funny.

How is my anger funny! That little...

"We're here, he's just inside so go ahead." Ash stepped aside, opening the wooden door to the room in his castle he was in, I didn't know why he didn't just stay in the castle. I guess it was smart because if there was some sort of attack he would be safe because they probably wouldn't check all the houses but the castle itself.

God damn, why did he have to be so smart or cunning or sly or whatever the word is! He is making me forget proper English, the other day when he put his arm around my waist nearly killed me on the spot, my skin burned from the contact as if he was poison.

...I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"Dawn?"

"Sorry, I'm going! I'm going!" I walked in, taking small steps towards the chair facing the large window, he wasn't even facing me! He should at least say hello, what if I was some sort of murderer who was going to kill him because he couldn't see me! Stupid man.

Okay, maybe not but still.

"Finally," He grunted out, I curled my fists trying not to yell at me, "right Troublesome, I'm going on my trip now, Ash is in charge of half the army as the other half is coming with me. I'll be gone seven days so please give this list to Lucas." He placed his hand out, a torn bit of paper in his hand.

I gingerly took it and dared to read it, the tasks for Lucas were probably like, "Clean the bottom of the lake" or something stupid like that.

"I hope you don't miss me too much." He smirked arrogantly, I crossed my arms.

"I wouldn't miss you if you were the last man on earth!" I spat out, poking my tongue out as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, in one swift movement he had be against the wall, my hands above my head as I began to struggle. "Let me go you fiend!" I yelled, hoping Ash would come in or something.

"That wasn't nice, Troublesome, you shouldn't tease me like that." He smirked, I felt his breath against my neck as goose bumps ran accross my skin. I was about to yell at him about calling me "Troublesome" but my breath hitched as he began to leave small kisses up my neck to my jawline, I felt the stupid smirk on his face as he did this.

My face was obviously red as a tomato as his lips came closer to my own, and soon he wasn't breaking eye contact as his lips hovered over my own. For some reason I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to, badly.

But I still hated him.

He pulled away, desire running through his eyes as he walked away, "You... You bully!" I yelled out, pointing my finger as my blush hadn't died down at all.

"Of course I am, the_ big bad wolf._" He exited the room, Ash walked in with an awkward smile on his face.

"Sorry, I wasn't allowed to come in, Kings orders!" He mock saluted as we walked out, my mind flickered back to just a few minutes ago.

"Where is Lucas?" I ignored his last sentence and asked my own question, Ash sighed in defeat as he pointed towards his own house, for some reason my own servant wasn't allowed to live with me, I guess that was because Misty was with me.

"Why? What do you need?" Ash opened the door to his house when we reached it, I gestured to the even more crumpled paper in my hand. "Ah, the tasks."

I nodded my head, Lucas was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Dawn! Oh my God, it is you. What happened? Why is your face so red! What is going on?" Lucas started firing questions at me, I stuck my hand out to him with the tasks as his grimaced. "Great..."

"What is on the list?" I asked, sitting on the couch as he sat next to me, he unraveled it to reveal the neat writing.

"Clean the bottom of the lake!" He yelled out, disbelief on his face.

"W-What!" I tried to hide my laugh, Lucas' reaction was priceless.

"You don't have to do that, he won't actually check the lake," Ash held in his chuckles, "But everything else, yup."

"Okay... clean the horse stables, scrub the streetlamps until they shine." Lucas continued, rolling his eyes at each one.

"Doesn't he have other people for this?" Lucas looked up at Ash with hope in his eyes.

"No, sorry." Ash scratched the back of his head, I stood up and walked over to Ash.

"We'd better get going before Paul comes and checks here and sees Lucas too close to me, stupid possessive king and his stupid purple hair!" I crossed my arms for the what seemed the hundreth time this morning.

"Right, let's go!" Ash walked out the door, Lucas was behind me in seconds as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me from behind.

"Stay safe, a-alright?" I stuttered from the closeness of Lucas, he smiled into my hair and smelled it. "Lucas! Did you just s-sniff me!"

"Aha, guilty." He smiled, letting go and walking back a little, I waved goodbye with the blush on my face again and walked over to the giant house where Misty was probably cleaning.

* * *

"I'm going now, don't break anything or I'll have you dead." I heard from inside and then Misty's voice agreeing, I put my ear to the door while Ash swung his arms back and forth.

"Okay, good. Take care of Torterra while I'm gone. Take him to the clearing every day to train, I expect to see the walls spotless." Paul demanded, I almost rolled my eyes at him as I opened the door and walked in, Ash in tow.

"Hello, Ma'am." Misty bowed, Paul had probably demanded she act like that towards me, well, when he wasn't here she wouldn't.

"I'm heading out now Ash, take care." He grunted before opening the door and slamming it closed, I watched from the window as he climbed onto the black Rapidash outside the house as he trotted over to the gates where more soliders on slightly smaller Rapidash were, and soon they had exited the kingdom and the gates had been slammed.

Misty let out the breath she was unconciously holding as she smiled at me.

"What did he do now?" Misty asked sympathetically, tugging at the dirtied apron tied around her.

"He is being a big fat jerk!" I mumbled childishly, Misty smiled knowingly as she continued to clean.

"He has a Torterra?" I remembered his words as I questioned, Ash nodded at me answering my question.

"He asked me to give you this before he left." Misty held a blue and red Pokeball out, I raised my eyebrow. These were quite expensive Pokeballs, a ... great ball I think?

"I wonder what it is." I said mostly to myself as I took the Pokeball out of her hand, it grew to its regular size before it opened to reveal a small brown Eeevee.

I gasped before putting my hands to my cheeks, "It's... it's..."

"It's what?" Ash said, worrying I'd hate it.

"It's** adorable**!" I squealed, instantly forgetting about my hatred for_ King Shinji_ as I picked up the adorable brown fluff ball and cuddled it, it nuzzled it's head into my neck.

"When did he get this?" I asked, there was a forest within the walls but when I had been walking around there I hadn't seen any kind of Pokemon.

"It was his mothers."

I looked up, shock flooding into me as I stared at Ash who looked at the ground.

Why was the arrogant king being so... different to my expecatations? Why did he even want me to marry him! He could have any woman in the kingdom. Maybe he likes the challenge, the jerk.

Most girls would probably just want to marry him for his money and royalty. Just to be queen, all the questions came back to me about my family.

The Eevee jumped from my arms and ran around the floor, it looked quite young but didn't all Pokemon?

"Let's go." Ash smiled at Misty as he led her up the stairs, I headed to the kitchen, Eevee in tow as I looked around for some food.

I hadn't even had breakfast yet, I guess it would be called brunch now seeing as it was eleven. I opened some cabinets and pulled out a slice of bread, it was slightly hard but bread wasn't as easy to get now it was becoming winter and the crops were dying out. I put some ham on it and bit into it, it becoming mush in my mouth before I swalled the bread.

"Eevee!" It yelled, staring at me, putting on it's best puppy eyes.

"..." I tried to hold in my squeal as it begged but I gave in, "Awww!" I cooed as I threw some of the bread into the air for it to catch, it bounced off it's back legs and did a little frontflip before falling to the ground and landing on it's all fours.

"So ... cute!" I yelled, jumping up and down, I had heard of contests before in the region but my kingdom had never actually done them before, maybe they did them here? I could use Eevee in it seeing at how cute it was! I wanted to cuddle and squish Eevee in my arms!

"Dawn, Lucas wants to see you!" Ash yelled from the front door, when had he come down? Oh well, I headed to the door to see Lucas looking tired and with a bite mark on his hand, Eevee sat on my shoulder sharing the expression I wore.

Confusion.

"What happened?" I gushed, pulling Lucas inside to inspect his wound, Misty walking over with a First Aid Kit.

"I got bit by his stupid Pokemon!" Lucas growled, wincing slightly as disinfectant was poured slowly onto his hand.

"Which one?" Misty asked, wrapping white bandages around it, sealing the wound up.

"His Houndoom." Lucas stood up, shrugging Misty's worrying hands away, Ash caught this and narrowed his eyes a little.

"Sorry." Misty stood up, Eevee squealing it's name out catching Lucas' attention.

"W-Where did you get that? Did you catch it yourself!" Lucas bent down a little to look at the Eevee, it growled a little as if it had been told to growl at Lucas. I wouldn't be surprised if Paul had given it a little "prep" talk before giving it to Misty.

"Paul." Ash answered before I could make up some excuse, trust him to be on his side.

"Paul gave you it? That arrogant person gave you a free Eevee?" Lucas stood up in disbelief.

Eevee snarled again before jumping for Lucas' face, clinging onto his face as he started to scream.

"What the fu-" Misty began, grabbing Eevee and trying to tug it from completely destroying Lucas' face.

"Eevee, stop please!" Dawn yelled, balling her fists, Eevee stopped and Misty fell over as the Pokemon suddenly stopped struggling and all her force pulled her over, Eevee landing on Misty's stomach.

"Eevee!" It chirped, being picked up by Dawn and being placed back onto her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about Eevee! I don't know why she is acting like that!" Dawn apologized, Lucas feeling the scratches on his face, they were red but not bleeding.

"It's fine, it hardly hurts." Lucas shrugged it off, hiding his winces as he flicked one of his scratched a little too hardly, hiding his obvious pain.

"Sit down," Misty rolled her eyes, starting to treat his new scratches.

"Eevee!" The brown fluffy ball of cuteness smiled at me, I sighed and stroked it gently, Eevee certainly was different.

* * *

**TA-DA! I hope this is long enough for your needs.**

**It's the holidays, hallelujah! (I didn't have to google how to spell that so HA!) I know Paul was a bit OOC but still, he is being awesome and different, you can't expect such a bad write (e.g me) to get his character perfectly, you'll have to deal with the flaws of it!**

**Please review! Share it with yo pets and I'll hug you! Don't be scared to send me a PM if you want to talk, I'd love to!**

**Megumi**


	4. Heartbreak

**Okay, so this chapter was meant to be out like TWO days ago, but as I was about to upload it... it deleted. **

**AND I FORGOT TO SAVE! Ugh. Someone punch me ;; so at like 12pm I got my writing thing up, ready to re-write the chapter from my memory when my friends wanted to play Minecraft... until 10pm. So now it is 4am and I have finally finished, they've all went away at I spent the last two hours tiredly writing this. Sorry if there is mistakes! It's... 4:24! **

* * *

**Pauls POV**

"K-King!"

My head turned, ready to snap at whatever solider wasn't paying attention but when I didn't see anyone looking at me I looked down to see that one of my mens horses had tripped, sending the horse to crush him as a fresh gunwound lined the horses leg.

I dismounted my fire horse as I ran over to the man, the heavy iron clinging to my body slowing me down, I grabbed the horses stomach and tried to free the man but the dying Rapidash couldn't move,

It gave out a weak cry, indicating it's struggle to move, to help the solider known as Calem.

"Sir, what happened?" A well respected solider came over to me, still on his horse, his green hair barely visible through the helmet he wore, he aimed upwards and aimed his rifle towards someone shooting at us.

"As long as I die with your respects, I die happily. T-Tell my wife, Serena... that I think... it'll be... a ..." Calem wheezed, Serena was his wife... they used to live near my house, the one that Dawn was staying in. I remembered our encounter before we left. I scowled at it, troublesome girl. "...boy."

"Boy?" I questioned, trying again to move the horse which was now lifeless.

"Our... baby, King." Calem smiled as he pictured his wife, his organs were getting crushed by the heavy horse as he coughed blood.

"Now go, fight..." Calem ordered me, only once I would allow this, and those were his last words as both Pokemon and solider lay dead.

I mounted my Rapidash, it neighed in anger as we spotted someone shooting at me, I ducked my head and aimed at them, the loud gunshot echoing through the gray skies as he fell down, dead.

"Let's go!" The green haired solider yelled at me, announcing that they were trying to surround us, I kicked gently at the side of my horse, it bucked it's legs before charging onwards, towards the gates of the kingdom that was under attack.

* * *

**Dawns POV**

"Gray skies, huh?" Misty appeared behind me, I had spent the morning just laying in bed and when I wasn't doing that I was staring at the gray skies ahead, wondering about what was going on outside this kingdom.

_Nothing fun, probably._

"May is coming over soon to deliver some food, then Gary is coming over with orders from the king, alright?" Misty explained, brushing her hair with her fingers before using a worn out bobble to tie it up into a neat side pony-tail.

"Alright," I stood up, stretching out my arms and smiling towards the ginger, she had more more than nice to me and I was beginning to think of her more like a sister. Paul had been away for three days now and I still didn't know where he had been, I had only saw Ash once or twice through out these days, though he was in charge of the entire kingdom. It must've been hard, I wasn't going to lie - I was kind of worried about Paul, but that was ONLY because it was be wrong to not be, plus. What would happen if he died? He took half the freaking army! It must've been something really big...

"Do you want something to eat?" Misty asked again, genuinely worried about me, I saw Eevee curled up on the king sized bed sleeping peacefully, Pikachu (Ash had insisted on leaving him here since he was so busy with everything) was asleep next to her, they both looked adorable... if only there was some way of capturing this forever. Maybe a drawing...

"I'm fine, I'll make something my self, really Misty... I'm serious!" I whined, crossing my arms as the girl insisted on making me something, she was to take care of me, sure. But still, she was taking this whole 'look after Dawn' thing a little too far.

In her defence, I too would be scared if Paul had threatened me. He was a scary guy no matter how good looking he was, PLUS! I was still so very annoyed from the other day, when he decided to just go and embarras me! Stupid Ash, why didn't he come in!

After I had eaten a piece of slightly mouldy toast the doorbell rang, echoing through the house, Misty asked me to get it since I was near it and she was dusting... again.

"Hello! I'm May, you must be Dawn! I've heard so much about you!" The brunette before me smiled, I hadn't actually properly met her yet.

"Hi um... May, I'm Dawn, yup." I opened the door more allowing her to come in, under her arm she held a small light-weight box filled to the brim with some food and supplies. She headed towards the kitchen where kitchen was straightening her posture again, she turned to scowl at May who simply giggled nervously.

"You were meant to go tomorrow, we've been eating mouldy bread for the last twenty-four hours!" Misty skipped her hand off May's head, May just whined and came out with some excuse about how she was worrying about someone, who?

"Yeah well... Ugh, fine. You can get off with a warning this one time! You are so lucky it is me here and not someone like Brianna who would've slapped you harder!" Misty laughed at May's reaction, her face paled and she backed away.

"Anything... but _her_!" May squealed, before running behind the kitchen counter and pulling some packets out of the wooden crate nervously.

_"Brianna?"_ I questioned, my eyes flickered between May and Misty who shared a nervous expression.

"She is her fiance's number one fan girl, ugh. She also works with me and insists on taking my job and cleaning this stupid house insead of me! Paul always threatens her but she'll do anything to get an excuse to snap at May who is almost always late with her deliveries." Misty explained nonchalantly, leaning on the counter as she watched May dive in the cupboards putting things away.

"At least I get paid more when Paul buys from me." May tilted her head backwards trying to get a glance at us, we laughed gently at her attempt as she pouted and continued.

"What do you work as?" I asked quietly, for some reason I thought she might take offence, seeing as I was doing nothing and got so much free things.

May continued working away and in no more than ten seconds she turned around, confusion lit her face, "Did you say something?" She asked me.

"What do you work as?" I repeated, albeit a tad louder so she would actually hear me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you!" She stated the obvious, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "Well, my husband is away with King Shinji in the war they're in so I've been looking at my shop and all, which is a flower and fuits shop! Awwhh..." She sighed in content, "So my parents gave me this little cute flower shop before they retired, but I found out on the contract it actually had some farm land out back which I apparently owned so I used it to my best ability and halfed the shop! But I stock more and keep stuff cool so when it's winter I can get more money and stuff! It lasts me the rest of the year even if I don't get a lot of customers because no one else has stock! Lucky, lucky me!" May sang, swinging on her stool slightly.

I sighed, happily of course. May seemed like a really nice person, she didn't even seem so down about her fiance being away in the army. She seemed like she trusted him enough to go and come back, I wondered what it must be like to have a fiance who cared about me enough to fight for my kingdom?

Oh, wait. I do.

Suddenly my cheek got poked, I snapped back into reality and saw May who had her finger dangerously close to my cheek.

"-does that a lot, oh look. Shes back." Misty finished her sentence towards May.

"Did you say... _war?"_ I questioned, leaning forwards causing her to lean back more and more, I narrowed my eyes, why wouldn't he tell me about him going to risk his life! Not that I cared... but still, how stupid was he!

"Y-Yes!" May laughed nervously, suddenly leaning back too much and the stool and May went flying back, hitting the wood with a soft thud.

Misty and I shared a look before we both fell into fits of laughter, Misty doubling over in laughter as I clutched my stomach, tears threatening my eyes.

"H-Hey! It's not funny!" May whined, rubbing her bum and checking to see if them floor was dented at all, she stood up and picked the stool up. She didn't look at all hurt so it was fine.

"Calm down, your fine!" Misty waved her hand, obviously having the same train of thought as myself, our laughs became giggles and soon they had died down a lot more.

"Ugh, you guys are bullies!" May pouted, amusement hidden in her eyes as she sat on the stool again, making sure it was steady this time causing me to hide a small laugh earning a soft glare from May herself. May stood up and grabbed the now empty crate Misty had pushed over to her, "I've got to be off now, left my shop unattended!" She scratched the back of her head nervously, I giggled at her forgetfulness, "So I'm gonna see if Gary wants to stop and talk!" She stuck her tongue out before running out the house.

"What? no! Don't delay Gary's vis-" Misty stopped when she heard the door slam, she let out a growl of frustration before her eyes flickered, "Oh crap! Dawn, I totally forgot, I've got to get to this big meeting for all the maids. Crap, crap! Okay. you'll be fine by yourself, right?" Misty explained while she grabbed her black jacket which she had probably gotten with her wages and fastened it across her chest before walking out, giving me no time to reply.

I waited for a while, the eerie silence getting to me as the grandfather clock ticked in the background, taunting me.

I headed towards the master bedroom, the bed I had been sleeping in and rummaged in the draws,

_"Oh this draw? Thats just where Paul puts his junk. You can go ahead and use it if you'd like. But I'm not sure why'd you like an odd sock and a few board tacks." Misty's voice echoed in my head. _

_"Hmm... We'll see." I had replied, smiling as I helped Misty tidy up. _

I pulled open the draw, rummaging in it until I found an old ink pen and a dirty notepad. I smiled as I opened the first page, it was completely empty. The pen was full though. I tested it before flipping onto the next page to get a fresh one.

I drew two lines going down to the just above the corners of the page, I made them meet in the middle before drawing the top half of a love heart at the top of those lines, I drew patterns and shorter lines, swirls and dots and I tore my eyes from the page to admire it, it was a dress. Probably a wedding dress which fell just above the ankles, it poofed slightly so the feet were still hidden and the middle was tied with a bow, it had lace covering the bottom half and the top half had a heart shaped corset with one strap, the strap also covered in lace. Both the hem and the bow in the middle had the same pattern's on them.

Dawn smiled at her creation. She wanted to make it so, but fabric was so expensive, so very expensive indeed! Only a few inches of lace would cost over one hundred pounds, if not more.

The door opening and closing shocked Dawn, she walked to the stairs, poking her head through the banister to see Gary standing there, a bag in his hands as he called out, "Hello? Anyone her- Oh. Dawn!" He smiled, I walked down towards him, I had seen Gary quite a lot and he was becoming quite a good friend of mine. He was such a flirt though, but I wouldn't fall for it.

"Looking beautiful as ever." He winked, see? What did I say?

"What's in the bag?" I tried to peer in but he jerked his hand away, he made sure I was downstairs on the couch while he hid it, saying it was some sort of surprise from the king I wasn't to find.

When he came downstairs he smiled at me before sitting on the couch, we talked casually for a good ten minutes, the weather, Paul (surprisingly!) and even Leaf.

"She was beautiful, so God damn beautiful." Gary sighed, looking at his hands.

"Don't worry, Gary. It'll all get better soon. Just don't let your bad thoughts get you down!" I smiled, trying to brighten his mood when his head snapped towards me, he stared at me confused before his eyes watered slightly.

"She used to say... those exact words, whenever I was sad." Gary whispered, I could barely hear him. I suddenly regretted saying it. I moved closer to him, surprising him by pulling him into a hug, he hugged me back after he wasn't as tense, wrapping his arms around my back as he cried.

"He killed her, Paul did it... I couldn't stay mad at him, I love him man... not in the... homo way." Gary tried to joke, laughing pathetically at it as his continued, "I could see the regret in his eyes as he watched her death. He seemed so regretful but she had already stole... so many times before." He sighed, stuttering slightly on some words.

"You remind me of her, you remind me of my Leafy." Gary muttered, I felt my eyes begin to water as well as he pulled away.

"Oh Gary, I'm so sorry!" I held his hand, squeezing it in reasurance as he smiled gently at me, he stood up before putting his jacket on. His signature smirk returning which didn't suit his red, puffy eyes.

"Her last words were don't change who you are after I'm gone, so I won't. I've got to go, Dawn. I'll see you soon... thank you, so much." He smiled once more before hugging me again, this one a quick goodbye hug as he left. I felt a lot better now, Gary had been through so much and had seen way to much for a twenty-six year old man to see. His wife's death? I hope in the future they aren't as brutal as this...

I headed upstairs, laying on the kingsized bed as I let my eyes close, Eevee snuggling closer to me as Pikachu sat up, staring at us as he lay back down, curling into a ball on the other side of the bed, I let my conciousness fade as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Again, sorry for spelling mistakes. I quickly checked through this in maybe three minutes. I'm not even going to sleep yet though ;; I want to stay up until 10am and then sleep! Aha, I'll be asleep by 6. I'm calling it now~ **

**Please review! AND SHARE WITH YO PETS! **

**And yeah! Not a lot happened in this, apart from Gary's little melt down. I probably missed a lot out though so I'll just go and add it in next chapter, I re-wrote this like twice so! **

** was required, ugh. I don't like usin T. **

**Well I'm gonna go now, please review again and thank you so much for all your support! **


	5. Return

**I give basically the whole chapter idea credit thing to Ichigo~ Thank you so much, so now you'll be rewarded with a chapter! A lot of things happen in this chapter. **

**You'll just have to read on and see! I'll tell you one thing, someone isn't okay. Muahha! **

* * *

**Paul Shinji **

"Retreat!" I yelled, as much as I hated to do it my men were dying, their army had allies and they refused to back down from the burning kingdom, the safety of it's citizens hadn't been confirmed but rumours had it that the royalty of the kingdom had got away.

The remaining soliders charged away, some falling in ditches in the process out of shock or just plain scared. Bullets were still being shot at them, one scraping off my shoulder. I hissed at the pain but continued to ride on, I saw Drew from my side vision, he had blood covering his gut and what looked like a hole in his arm but other than that the solider was fine. They headed back to his own kingdom, hoping that they wouldn't follow.

* * *

**Dawn Berlitz**

"Dawn, Dawn!"

My eyes opened, staring at the concerned ginger in front of my eyes, I let out a small cough and tilted my head, "Misty?"

"Are you okay, you weren't waking up?" Misty asked, I rubbed my eyes and looked at her once again, I wasn't waking up?

"I'm fine," I swatted her hand away from me, she scowled at me for being so stubborn as I swung my legs over the side of the bed I stood up, stretching as my vision blurred slightly.

_"Of course_, thats what you say. Sit down, I'll get a damp cloth." Misty sat me back down as I let out a sigh of frustration, she was treating me like a sick child, well. I probably just had a cold of some sort.

So what did I do? I sat down like she told me, scared of getting scolded by the strict woman.

_Pfft,_ I lay onto the bed and stretched my legs out, maybe a day or two of rest would do me the world of good, Misty returned with a damp black cloth, she applied it to my forehead just above my eyes and shoved my hands away when I tried to readjust it.

"It's fine there." She snapped at me, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes like you would've expected her to do.

"Fine!" I stuck my tongue out, Misty stiffled her laugh as she headed out to do more cleaning, it was probably just hay fever.

* * *

"They're coming back in a few days, I got a message." Misty explained whilst she forced the white medicine into my mouth I had been given by the local doctor, I scrunched my nose up as the taste invaded my mouth.

"They're?" I managed out, staring up at her, she had just woke me up. My face slightly paler than usual.

"The army, they had to retreat so expect Paul back by Wednesday." Misty replied to me, lifting the cloth and feeling my forehead which was apparently 'worse' than before.

* * *

**Misty Waterflower **

"-Wednesday." I finished my sentence as she nodded, I narrowed my eyes. She was getting quite sick and even the doctor didn't know why. He expected it was something she ate and it would pass in a few days.

"Oh." She nodded, giving a simple sniffle as she smiled, small creases at the sides of her eyes.

I grinned back, if she wanted to get better she would. She was a strong person like that and even if Paul didn't realise it now he would end up falling for her just like Lucas had. He was so obvious yet she was so oblivious, Ash said he would be allowed to visit soon but apparently it would 'risk his health' and he wouldn't be able to complete his chores, well hey! Look at me, I've been cleaning this damn house for days whilst I've been tending to the sick blunette girl in the bed!

...Hey that reminded me I had to change the sheets soon.

Getting off topic, Misty. I scolded myself, I looked at Dawn who was giggling gently, my expression had obviously been changing a lot as I argued to myself.

"What?" She acted innocent as I glared at her and rolled my eyes, not being able to hide the small smile on my face.

"Heyyo!" I heard a voice yell from downstairs, I excused myself and smiled at May who stood in the doorway, empy handed.

"She's upstairs, I think she needs some other company than me who has just been scolding her for being fidgety." I laughed as May followed me up the stairs again to Dawn who was doing just what I had thought she would've been doing. Moving the damn cloth.

"Dawn!" I snapped and walked over, moving it back to it's original space.

"But it isn't comfortable there!" She whined as May watched, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried to control her giggles, I gave in and let Dawn have it her way as May sat on the edge of the neatly made bed.

"You look really pale... and not in the good way." May _'complimented'_ as Dawn stared at her, her eyes glaring but not all of her heart was into it. May shrugged gently as she traced circles on Dawn's fragile hand.

"Are you sure you are getting better? We can get stronger medicene-" I began but was interrupted by Dawn herself who shook her head, smiling.

"It's no bother, they medicene is expensive and it tastes so strong it makes my eyes tear up anyway. It'll all blow over by tomorrow, I bet you." Dawn grinned at me though it didn't reach her eyes.

"Okay," I sighed, sitting next to May as the three of us started to talk about random things and somehow it ended up on the sketch Dawn drew the other day she had showed me.

"Thats amazing!" May gawked at the paper, her jaw dropping as she took in Dawn's neat drawing skills, my eyes flickered to Dawn who was blushing modestly, shaking her head in denial.

"It's nothing compared to what you see in the real expensive shops-" Dawn stopped, we both looked at her as she began to cough, she put her hand in front of her mouth to stop it from going into the air. This continued for a few minutes until she stopped, her eyes red from the tears that had been brought up.

"Are you okay?" I stood beside her, checking her hand for blood, thankfully there wasn't.

"I'm fine, no need to worry." She repeated, she had been saying that line a lot lately whenever I asked her.

"Clearly." May drawled, shaking her head as she counted something on her fingers before nodding, I tilted my head in confusion as she did this. Sometimes that brunette was confusing.

"They're coming back tomorrow! I expect they'll be here by lunchtime! I can't wait to see Drew!" May gushed, blushing as she thought about her fiance in vivid memory.

_"If_ he is there." Dawn sighed, closing her eyes for a long time as May stared at her, slight anger sketching her face.

"If? He _will_ come back." May stood up, certainty lacing her voice as she put her hands on her hips, Dawn opened her eyes halfway and looked at the brunette with some sort of emotion, Dawn's lip was slightly pouted, this normally happened when she was deep in thought.

"I have to go now." May said, the lie was evident though we both decided not to say anything about it, May walked out the doorway and the sound of the door slamming was loud, obviously hurting Dawn's sensitive ears.

"Sorry about her, she is just..."

"No, I was just being too open with my thoughts. I'll apologize to her when I get better, now I need to go to the bathroom so excuse me." Dawn smiled at me, she walked slowly to the en suite as the door locked behind her.

* * *

I went downstairs into the kitchen and looked around, a small layer of dust had been collected, oh no. They were coming back tomorrow and they house was already getting dirty again, why on earth would he build such a house which stray Pokemon lived in! All they did was create dust everywhere.

Literally, _everywhere. _

"Oh crap!" I heard Dawn's voice from upstairs, I slowly made my way up the staircase and into the doorway. I saw Dawn on the floor and I rushed over, picking her up and setting her on the bed, thank god she was light weight.

"What happened?" I asked, she shook her head and smiled at me.

"I just kind of lost my footing, my vision was kind of blurry but no need to worr-"

"Yes there is." I snapped, standing up and rubbing my temples, "You aren't getting better Dawn. For goodness sake, your are just getting worse! I'm going to the doctors to get stronger medicine, stay here and for the love of God just lay down!" I scolded, crossing my arms after I hit her upside the head.

"Ow." She mumbled, looking down, "I'm sorry for troubling you Misty." She said gently, my glare softened by still remained.

"You can make up to me by staying in the bed!" I stormed out, probably overreacting.

* * *

**May Maple **

I was angry Dawn, I knew Drew would come back... He couldn't of died. I can't stay mad at her though, she has her opinion too and I did have my hopes a little too high.

I woke up that day feeling good, of course. It wasn't morning, it was a few hours after nine.

Drew hadn't returned yet, niether had the rest of the army. I knew I should've visited Dawn when I awoke but I didn't feel like it, Misty and I had both talked between ourselves and decided Dawn might go on. It wasn't a definite but nothing good had been happening yet.

"May! Quickly!"

I looked downstairs and saw one of my friends, Zoey at my door. I walked over, confused as she grinned at me and tugged me outside my house. I stared in amazement as the gates opened and several Rapidash's trotted in, many men were severly or not so severly injured.

My eyes quickly searched for the familiar green mop of hair and my heart raced when I found it, he smiled at me, leaning on his horse as it came to a stop right before me, his gut had large bandages around it and so did his arm, and just to my horror he was shirtless giving most of the on looking women a show.

"Drew!" I squealed, jumping into his arms as he tried to support me with his weak hand, Zoey had to drag me from his as he winced out loud.

"It's fine, just a little sore. I missed you." He flicked his hair, almost knowing I would reply the three words back to him, I giggled gently and blushed as I hugged him, not as desperate than the last hug.

"I missed you." I repeated and I felt his smirk against my brown chestnut hair, he pulled away and kissed me gently, taking hold of my hand and tracing over the ring on my finger.

"Soon."

"Soon." I smiled, back at him before a few tears betrayed me and ran down my face, I started to laugh gently and blush harder as he used his thumb to wipe them away.

"What happened when I was gone, did you meet that umm... Danny girl?" Drew questioned, sat on the couch in our house, I was under his arm as we snuggled. I had forced him to get into a shirt using the excuse of 'you'll catch a cold!' instead of 'girls are literally looking in our window'.

"Dawn." I corrected before sighing, Drew raised his eyebrow and looked at me, not expecting anything good. "She is getting... sick. Not like 'oh-I-got-a-cold' sick but as in 'I-might-die' sick." I explained.

"She is that bad?" Drew seemed alarmed for this stranger, a pang of jealously hit me but I shook it off. Drew was mine and mine only, "Shit." Drew swore, leaning forward.

"What, why?"

"Did you not know where we were fighting?" Drew looked at me, his eyes tired as he hoped I would've, I shook my head slowly, dreading his answer.

"We were at the **Berlitz Kingdom**, fighting for them." Drew looke down in his hands.

* * *

"Dawn?" We walked in, Drew trailing behind me as we saw Dawn in the bed, her long hair tangled around her like snakes as she struggled in her sleep, pain hitting her face.

"W-What happened?" I ran in to her side, Paul standing in the corner with shock evident on his face.

"S-She just took a turn for the worse, I went to get medicine for her but... when I got back..." Misty pointed to the floor where blood lay, also some was by the side of her mouth, explaining where it had come from.

"Why is she sick!" Paul crossed his eyes, his eyes cold and emotionless.

"I- I- d-don't know." Misty tried to keep her cool but failed, "It was just a few days ago after May came with the delivery.

"A few days ago? May was supposed to come the day after we left, not a few days after! What did she eat before May showed up?" Paul asked, his voice so demmanding and scary, Drew gripped my shoulder as Paul pronounced my name with venom.

"Just some left over bread which might've been out of date, but that isn't the reason she is sick, she could've caught something, she might've inhaled too much smoke-" Misty tried to reason, Lucas was next to her. I realised and looked at him, he sent me a small smile out of pity as I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Well thats the only thing that could've happened!" Paul roared at Misty, his scanned the room before looking at me. "I should kill you like you've done to her!" He pointed at the blunette in the bed, her eyes twitching.

"Kill her? _Fuck no!_ This is my fiance we are talking about!" Drew yelled back, pushing me behind him and standing in front of me.

"Well this is mine!" Paul growled, fear flashed through Drew's eyes for a minute before he stook his head.

"I don't care! You don't even know her and you are forcing her into a life she doesn't even want!" Drew yelled, his voice raising even louder.

"You've never met her!"

"You don't know anything about her!"

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here." A weak voice mumbled.

All eyes suddenly glued onto Dawn, I gasped in relief when I saw her smile at me gently, she was still pale as she sat up, Paul flinching.

"You are alive!" Lucas almost cried as he went onto his knees next to the bed and engulfed Dawn into a hug, she let out a wince and Lucas let go, apologizing.

"Paul, you are not going to touch my fiance." Drew announced, putting his arm around me, I blushed and quivered in fear at the same time, my life was on the line.

It was my fault for being late, I had been the one that caused her to get so sick, but then again... how did bread make someone get this sick? Paul was being delusional.

"It isn't your fault." Drew whispered in my ear, glaring at Paul who returned it with equal hate.

"I won't kill May on one condition, she has to find the cure for Dawn. If she dies, so does your fiance." Paul said, finality lacing his voice as Drew straightened his back, anger burning thorugh him.

Drew began to yell furiously, "What the fuc!-"

"Fine." I said, silencing them all, Misty staring at me in shock as I agreed to his ridiculous rules.

A cough brought all of us back to reality as we stared at Dawn who seemed weaker than a few minutes ago. "W-Water..." Dawn reached to the side, Lucas handed her the glass half way full with water.

I looked at Paul who clenched his fist when Lucas tucked Dawn's hair behind her ear, it was probably all matted by now.

"Everyone leave." He announced, looking at Dawn only who blinked in surprise.

Misty was the first to leave, Drew following, hate surrounded him as I quickly followed. Lucuas seemed more reluctant to go but one glare by Paul send him running out.

"Good for nothing little piece of shi-" Lucas cussed, I let out a sigh as we all gathered downstairs, Dawns small voice was barely hearable. Their conversation was muffled, not being heard by all of us.

"I _hate_ him." Lucas announced, sitting on the coffee table.

"So do I." Drew agreed, anger burning through him, I bet myself it would last a week, Paul was just worried about Dawn and found me the perfect excuse for her illness.

"Drew..." I began but he cut me off with a glare,

"He's threatening your life, May!" He snapped, Misty hushing him as she pointed up, they were directly above us.

"It's just because he is worried!" I replied, crossing my arms.

Just as Drew was about to rant again I turned to Misty, she looked close to tears, "Misty. Which doctor did you go to?" I asked, she looked at me confused before she remembered and nodded.

"Doctor Vernez, the guy all the way from Kalos." Misty said, she waited a second before nodding.

I smiled at her, thanking her as I crossed him out from the mental list in my head, there was two other doctors around the kingdom but they didn't live near, they were maybe a few miles away from the castle. Closer to the outside wall and the main farmland, but since it was winter they might not have much stock. A lot of people got sick during winter.

"It might be something she was born with, that stupid girl made Paul threat-"

"Don't call Dawn stupid! She is much more worthy than you! She is royalty while you just slave away under his orders!" Lucas replied to Drew, it was obvious he cared for Dawn.

"And what have you been doing this whole time, huh?" Drew replied, pointing accusingly towards Lucas.

"Both of you shut up!" Misty yelled louder than both of them, a mallet apparently appearing as she whacked both of them over the head.

A knock on the door alerted us all, I didn't pay attention to Misty as she opened it and invited the two figures in.

I felt so guilty, I knew it must've had something to do with me, I had argued with her the other day as well so maybe that negative air caused her to get more... sick. If that made sense?

"It isn't your fault, June." Drew sighed, leaning back into the couch as he rubbed his temples, I sat under his arm feeling the thick bandages over his arms.

"Hi." Ash greeted, waving at us all, he didn't seem as gloomy as the rest of us, he hadn't really seen much of her lately then.

"Hello." Gary greeted, waving the same wave Ash had at us, he seemed a little more sad, he had probably got more close to Dawn while Paul had been gone...

Speaking of the devil... Paul walked halfway down the stairs, "You are all still here? I said get out!" Paul shook his hands, still angry. Drew stood up and headed out almost immediatly, Lucas followed suit while Misty stayed put, heading to the kitchen.

I looked as Gary headed up the stairs, ignoring Paul's confused look. He still let Gary past, Ash and I left together, "What a nice visit." Ash tried to joke, trying to lighten the mood, I smiled weakly.

"Drew, can I borrow your Rapidash?"

"Mine? The one used for fighting reasons only? Why...?"

"I need to visit someone." I smiled as he accepted, boosting me onto the flame horse, I held onto the reins around it's neck and shook them, the horse galloping down the streets.

I would help her.

I promise you Dawn, _you'll get better. _

* * *

**_OOOoooOoOooOoOOOoooHhh_****~ Drama. **

**Aha, I hope it wasn't too rushed! But I just... wanted to write. SO... yeah. So recap! **

**a) Dawn had to flee from her kingdom and now Paul forcing her to marry him**

**b) Paul left to fight somewhere with half the army (?) **

**c) Dawn suddenly got sick from something (?) **

**d) Paul returned and is being weirdly OOC, over-protective of someone he barely knows**

**e) We find out that Paul had went with his army to try save the Berlitz kingdom **

**f) Fish **

**g) May is going somewhere! **

**_OOOoooOoOooOoOOOoooHhh_****~ Drama. **

**-Megumi**

**P.S) Please review! I'll hug you, if you want to pm me go ahead! I don't bite... much~ **


End file.
